Things That Happen That Shouldn't Have Happened
by aNimE fAn2
Summary: About Qui-Gon's death and memories that just can't be forgotten....


  
  
  
A.N- I don't own Star Wars or the characters  
The story happens between the fall of Darth Maul and Qui Gon's funeral  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Things That Happen That Shouldn't Have Happened   
  
  
  
  
Obi Wan Kenobi stared out at the starry night. "Qui Gon Jinn" he whispered to no one in particular but he wanted it all out. The pain and sorrow..  
He felt a tiny tear slide down his cheek. "Things that happen that shouldn't have happened." whispered Obi Wan again. Then at a brief and sudden moment he had a flash of one of his memories.  
  
  
Why didn't I have hurry up Obi Wan thought  
fustrated, trapped at the laser walls dividing him and   
his Master. Obi Wan felt his Master tire. No he had thought  
His Master were one of the greatest graceful fighters, he-  
as his master fell. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
cried out his brain. He heard someone cry out loud like that  
only to realize that it was him.  
  
Obi Wan cried out in deep pain. He was hurt inside so bad. The pain and torrment clawed him and ate his insides. It tore him apart and never stopped.   
He cried and cried." IT WAS MY FAULT! IT WAS MY FAULT !!" shouted his brain hurting his ears. "No, please it wasn't my fault I couldn't do anything."Obi Wan cried arguing with himself like a madman.Then another memory swallowed him whole.  
  
"Promise me that you'll train boy,  
He is the chosen one,......train him"  
  
  
"Sorry Master, sorry Master" Obi Wan whispered quietly He couldn't keep his promise. Obi Wan fell to his knees and sobbed. He stood up again as Qui Gon's lightsaber fell out his pocket(Obi Wan didn't clip it to his belt , before.)  
. Obi Wan bent down to pick it up while he muttered to himself to let go of the past.  
He placed it back in his pocket and his hand found something round and cold . He took it out. It was a stone that Qui Gon gave him for his birthday. It used to glow bright and give off heat before when Qui Gon lived. Now, it was cold and dull.  
As Obi Wan studied it he heard a voice. "Promise me that you'll train the boy"said the voice. Obi Wan turned around to see who have said it, only to find cold air.  
"Master" Obi Wan murmured as he knew now what he had to do. "Thank you" whispered Obi Wan in exhaustion as he fell into a deep sleep while walking to his sleeping couch.  
  
Obi Wan Kenobi watched Qui Gon's body burn in the fire with an emotionless face under his deep dark hood. He had grieved for Qui Gon and was ready to start a new beginning. He saw young Anakin Skywalker cry softly. Anakin. He was favored by Qui Gon and cared for at the end. "What will happen to me now?" asked Anakin quietly "Council has given me permission to train you."  
Obiwan hesitated as Anakin's face shined with hope and light. "You will become a Jedi....I promise" Obi Wan sighed as he put his hand in his pocket."Here Ani I want you to have this, I want you to have this to remember me by and I expect that to help you in your ways of the Jedi " whispered Master Kenobi handing him the stone, which helped him when he was an apprentice.  
  
"I know how you feel Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi and I too-" Queen Amidala started off as she watched Kenobi's face nod understandingly.  
"They're are some things that shouldn't have happened but they did and I feel sorry so I-"she started again " We mourned for Qui Gon's death today and we shall celebrate his victory tomorrow" Amidala finished quickly smiling at the Jedi Master with great sadness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue~ Right after A New Hope  
  
Darth Vader stood astoundingly in an awesome sight. He stared out at  
stars.The Anakin in him cried out "Obi Wan Kenobi.Things that happen shouldn't have happened." Vader shutted Anakin out as he clenched an object in his hand that was cold and dull. The object was bright and gave off light before and now it didn't. It did before Obi Wan Kenobi died. He raised his hand as he closed his fist to shatter the object that had been cherished many years before.  
  
  
  
  
A.N it sucked and stinked but pleeze rite review pleeeeeeeezuh! ^-^ 


End file.
